Don't Swear On The Styx So Easily
by WriterBeast
Summary: When Percy is taken down into the river Styx, for accidentally breaking his oath, a daring hero is needed to save him! With the Gods in depression Athena trains a young demi-god to save Percy. Accompanied only by the voice in his head he must do the impossible to save Percy! But first he is sent on one final mission which his chances of surviving are VERY low...


Chapter 1: Broken Oath

 _Flashback:_

 _Percy leaned down and whispered into Artemis' ear. "I swear on the river Styx never to hurt you." As thunder rolled softly in the distance, Artemis turned towards him and leaned forward for a passionate kiss…_

End of Flashback:

At the time those words had been so easy to say and what had convinced Artemis to love him unconditionally. But now look where he was, floating in the river Styx. It happened so fast and shocked everyone.

Artemis had snuck behind Percy who was blowing off steam in the training arena after having an argument with Poseidon. She grabbed him by the waist to turn him around to kiss him (it was their 5 year anniversary) but, Percy mistaking the hands for Aphrodite (who had been trying extra hard to seduce him as of late), turned around and slapped her. Hard. Percy froze when he realized it was Artemis.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were Aphrodite-"

"Percy," tears coming to Artemis' beautiful silver eyes, "that _hurt_ …"

Time slowed down to almost a halt. Suddenly with a flash, not of light but of darkness, Lady Styx appeared smiling evilly.

" **Well Percy what** _ **did**_ **you do?"**

Artemis instantly picked up on what was happening while Percy was a little slow on it.

"We were just play fighting," hastily said the fearful moon goddess.

" **That's not what it looked like** ," said Lady Styx with another evil grin. " **I believe you said, '** that _hurt_ '," and without another word Percy disappeared with Lady Styx.

"NO!" screamed Artemis, tears streaming from her eyes. Apollo appeared,

"What's wrong sis?" he said looking very anxious. She just ran to him and cried into his shoulder. Apollo tried (failed) to comfort her. He hesitated then teleported to the throne room where Zeus and Hera was. Apollo gently pushed her forward into Zeus' arms. As he cradled her Hera asked,

"What is wrong darling?"

Artemis barely managed to choke out, "Percy..g-g-gon" before breaking into uncontrollable sobbing. After an hour of asking and comforting Artemis managed to say a bit more.

"Lady Styx *sob* came and *sob* and *sob* andtookPercyaway!" she hurriedly said the last part before crying into Zeus' shoulder.

"Apollo, Hera, go take Artemis away and comfort her!" His voice ringing so loudly they cringed, but obeyed right away, leading Artemis out of the throne room. Zeus launched a thunderbolt so big it almost destroyed the room. Instantly all of the gods appeared in their seats. Including Dionysus who was holding a women and his lower half was naked; he quickly teleported her away and summoned pants.

They sat in shock as Zeus raged.

"What is wrong?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! STYX JUST CAME AND TOOK PERCY AWAY!" All the gods jumped up shouting questions.

"ENOUGH!" roared Zeus, the gods sat back down in fearful silence. "WE WILL MARCH TO THE RIVER AND DEMAND HIM BACK EVEN IF IT MEANS WAR!" All the gods (except Athena) shifted uncomfortably. "WELL!? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LETS GO!" thundered Zeus. All the gods (except Athena) turned pink.

"Well…er…you see," said Hades standing up.

"COME OUT WITH IT!" Zeus yelled with such force that it made the other gods cringe.

"I…ah how to say this…made an agreement with Lady Styx. I asked her if she would let me build a dam in the river to control the flow in the Underworld. She agreed with the only condition being that I swear upon Tartarus that I would never attack her, or aid her enemies." The room was deathly quiet. "At the time it seemed perfectly reasonable since I had no intentions of fighting the most powerful being in the universe."

"REASONABLE!? YOU THOUGHT IT WAS REASONABLE!? WHAT ABOUT NOW!?" Hades didn't answer he just paled and sat down. "COME THE REST OF YOU WE-"

"Uh…actually uncle…I may have made a small arrangement with Lady Styx once…" Hermes gulped nervously. "During the Gaia war the only way I made it in and out of Tartarus alive was through the river Styx. She allowed me to pass on the same conditions as Hades…sorry." Zeus grew even redder with rage but before he could speak Poseidon stood up.

"Not you too-" Zeus started to say.

"Sorry brother. There was once a time where the river Styx connected to all the Oceans of the world, pouring unspeakable filth into the waters. I struck a bargain. That is all I can say." He sat down.

"How many others?" Zeus growled. Everyone (except Athena) stood up slowly. Zeus flew out in a rage. The others soon disappeared to ponder and mourn what had happened.


End file.
